


your hands are shaking (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Mikey Way, slight aftercare but really it's more just brotherly love, this is my first smut im sorry if its bad, wow my first smut is incest im going to hell arent i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Nobody cared how close they are, because they’re brothers, and usually brothers are naturally close. Except, they would defiantly care if they knew what the Way brothers got up to behind locked doors.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [#6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853995) by [red__letters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red__letters/pseuds/red__letters). 



> two things. firstly, can anyone guess what song the title came from?
> 
> secondly, i was a little high when i wrote + posted this so it may be bad. it's also my first smut, which would make it even shittier. lets see how it goes

Mikey shouldn’t be doing this. It was morally wrong; the way he was straddling Gerard’s lips and kissing him, fingers tangled in the black greasy locks. But at the same time, it felt so right; being so close to his older brother and kissing him with all his love.

Gerard moaned as Mikey tugged on his hair a little, bucking up wildly. Mikey pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, his hard on liking the attention it just received. But he wanted more. He needed more. And his older brother must’ve been thinking the same, letting out a breathless whimper.

“Please,” it was breathy, and he whimpered right after. “Please touch me, please.”

And Mikey made no delay. He pulled off Gerard’s hips to press his knees into the bed, beginning to until unbutton the shirt his older brother was wearing. God, he never imagined Gerard would be such a loud and whiny submissive. But now, in this moment, he doesn’t remember how he imagined him to be.

While Mikey wanted to savour this moment, to be able to close his eyes and imagine Gerard like this as he jerked off on the tur bus (they wouldn’t get a hotel night for a little while, after all), but at the same time Mikey just wanted to fuck Gerard and get to it.

And that’s what he did. He quickly undid the buttons on the white button up shirt, before pulling it off Gerard’s arms and throwing it aside onto the floor. He quickly leaned down, attaching his lips to the pale skin of Gerard’s torso. Gerard gasped, once again bucking up and rubbing his erection against his little brothers.

“Fuck Mikey, hurry up, please.”

Mikey let out a little giggle at the words, placing a few more bruising kisses to the stomach. He leaned back up, looking over his handiwork with a small smirk. And looking up at Gerard’s face, it was even better.

Mikey moaned slightly at his brother’s face, who looked like he had already been fucked. “God, Gee, you look like such a whore. But you’re my pretty whore, aren’t you?”

Said man nodded slightly, his mouth open and slack. Mikey leaned over and pressed his lips to Gerard’s open mouth, both of them groaning as their tongues tangled together. Mikey pressed a hand to Gerard’s bulge, the other gasping out.

Mikey grinned into the kiss, pulling back slightly. “Mm, you like that, do you? Maybe I’ll just keep doing this until you come, how would you like that?”

Gerard whined as soon as the words left Mikey’s mouth, shaking his head. “Fuck, please no, more”

Mikey hummed, still rubbing Gerard’s erection through his jeans at a slow pace and he lightly kissed down Gerard’s jawline. “Then do you want me to do, whore?”

He whined, shifting his hips in a hopeless attempt to get more friction, obviously not noticing that he wouldn’t get it without asking for it. “A-Anything, Mikey. Please, just- _more_ ”

Mikey pressed soft kisses to Gerard neck, deciding to give what Gerard was asking for. Usually, he would make him beg, but tonight seemed to not be one of those nights. He unclasped Gerard’s belt buckle, not bothering to remove the leather and tugging Gerard’s jeans and boxers down.

And even after all these years of doing this, Mikey still felt a little apprehensive about it all. Because even though it felt so right, it was still his older brother. This was illegal, this was wrong. If anyone found out, they would surely hate them both. It would ruin them, and it would ruin My Chemical Romance.

So still, as he crawled off the bed with his face level with Gerard’s crotch, he looked up and asked for permission. “I’m going to suck you off, okay?”

Gerard was looking down at him slightly, having been pulled up into a sitting position when Mikey crawled onto the floor. He hastily nodded, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the bed sheets. “Fucking- yes, just, do something already.”

Mikey smiled up at him, before doing what he said he would. Mikey had always been a tease, gently licking and biting until properly asked what to do. And tonight was no different. He slowly licked up Gerard’s shaft, licking off the precome that had already begun dripping down, processing Gerard’s moans and whines with a smug thought. He tongued the slit slightly, and that’s what lost Gerard, it did everything.

Gerard’s hands quickly tangled themselves in Mikey’s hair, roughly pulling. “Fucking hell Mikey, stop teasing for once would you,” he shove Mikey’s mouth towards his dick, but not enough so Mikey would be pressed up against it, only enough to encourage him.

And Mikey smiled, because Gerard was his big brother and of course he wouldn’t force him to do it.

Mikey opened his mouth and wrapped it around the top half of the others dick, dipping his tongue into the slit lightly. Gerard moaned, tugging subconsciously on Mikey’s hair, causing him to let out a little moan.

He took as much length as he could, using his hand to rub the little part of the bottom he couldn’t reach, his other hand already having pulled his own cock out and rubbing up and down his shaft. Gerard gasped as Mikey hallowed his cheeks, panting and slowly becoming more undone. When Mikey heard Gerard start to babble, he knew he was close to his climax: he knew Gerard would speak in fast speeds when he was close.

“Fuck, holy shit Mikes please please more please-“ he cut himself off, letting out a loud moan that would rival a pornstars. His grip on Mikey’s hair tightened as he came in Mikey’s mouth, the younger of the two swallowing most of the liquid that poured it. He pulled off with a slight ‘pop’, white come dripping down his lips a little. He heard a slightly thud and looked up.

His older brother was lying on the bed, and Mikey could tell his jaw was slacked and he had his sex-out face. But right now, Mikey didn’t care as he gripped the carpet with one hand and continued to bring himself closer to his orgasm, his eyes shut tight and letting gout little groans and whimpers.

Finally, with one more flick of his wrist, he was coming in ribbons over his clothes torso, little out a quiet yet long moan. After his orgasm died down, he opened his eyes and met gazes with Gerard, who appeared to have watched Mikey as he jerked himself off.

He had a small smile on his lips, but was clearly tired in the way his eyes dropped heavily. “I could’ve done that for you, y’know…” his words slurred slightly, and Mikey smiled when he released a cute yawn after his sentence.

Mikey stood up, heading towards the hotel bathroom. “It’s fine,” he called out, his was a little hoarse. He heard stumbling and turned to see Gerard standing up, his legs a little wobbly. He followed Mikey into the bathroom, who grabbed a washcloth and wet it under warm water.

He cleaned himself off gently, grumbling a little about how he stained his shirt, which only caused Gerard to laugh. He went to leave the bathroom, but was turned around and had a glass full of water pressed to his lips forcefully.

He rolled his eyes and took sips of the drink, drinking every last drop. Gerard would always force Mikey to drink water after they had sex, whether he needed to or not. He smiled at his older brother, who put the glass down on the bathroom counter.

“Thanks Gee,” he mumbled, grabbing his older brother’s hand and pulling him to the bed, sighing as he hit the soft covers of the mattress. He peeled back the duvet and crawled under, Gerard doing the same. The light from the lamp went out, and warm arms wrapped around his torso and pulled Mikey close. He sighed and snuggled in his brothers arms, resting his head in the crook of Gerard’s neck.

“I love you, Gee…” he mumbled, sleep quickly overcoming him. He heard Gerard’s soft voice, the one he always used to calm Mikey down from nightmares, but the words were slurred by his mind as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so how bad was it


End file.
